


Danganronpa V.1: Lovely Killing Spree (Danganronpa Fanmade Series)

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Fanmade - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Killing, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Murder, Other, Panic Attacks, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Trials, Victim Blaming, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: Sako and her friends have gotten trapped in a school of murder with a despair-loving bear principal. you gotta kill to get out, Who will die?
Relationships: Keiko Agenagi/Sako Hatichi, Keiko/Sako
Kudos: 2





	Danganronpa V.1: Lovely Killing Spree (Danganronpa Fanmade Series)

**Author's Note:**

> WORK IN PROGRESS

"Can you all please be quiet?" Sako said quietly and softly to everyone in the classroom, "ok... " Keiko said quietly. "Ugh, i can't take this! SHUT THE F*** UP!" Sako said angrily, Keiko Flinches. Sako looks at everyone being more quiet, Monokuma strikes up "OKAY EVERYBODY!" Monokuma explains how the school works and how you get out, Sako yelps "Oh crap! What do we do, Keiko?!" Sako asks fearfully, " Just listen ok, then you’ll know... " Keiko whispers to Sako, "He's done talking… So I guess we have dorms?" Sako says," I think " Keiko says. Hykio stood silently in the back, clutching her bag. A girl named Hijami Unari Stood sassily next to Hykio, Hijami looked at Monokuma "JUST SHUT UP! LET US OUT!!!!!!!" Hijami screamed at Monokuma And Keiko flinched again. Sako stood up "We have families at home! I-Its my sisters birthday tomorrow! I have to get there please!!" Sako said sacredly, Hykio was looking down, not paying attention. Keiko started to walk away, feeling claustrophobic, Hykio clearly didn't want to be there, she raised her hand--

Sako starts crying "Please! My sister... I wanna see my family.... Please!!!", "Mr. Bear, can I go to the bathroom?" Hykio asked Monokuma, “IT’S MONOKUMA! AND YES!” Monokuma said, Sako ran up "Me too! i wanna go too..." Sako requested, "k bye nerds" she walked into the bathroom. Sako ran up behind her and asked "how do we get out of here?!" “I don’t know. I’m tired to be honest” Hykio answered, During the night Keiko started looking around and exploring the school for herself. Hykio went up to her room, locking the door behind her. She took one breath, and flopped on her bed. Hijami talked to Keiko "can we switch rooms? someone tried to kill me last night..." Hijami said, “Sure! My room is right next to yours.” Keiko said. Hijami walked into Keiko's room "thank you", Soon it was the next day and Hijami wasn’t at the cafeteria, Hykio walked into the cafeteria and Sako looked at her “Have you seen Hijami?!” Sako asked nervously, "no...I haven't been paying attention though I just slept then came here" Hykio replied to Sako, Sako begs Hykio "Can you please go find her PLEASE!” “Fine.” Hykio went to Hijami's dorm. "is this where she would be?"

Hykio shrieked as she saw Hijami dead on the floor with cuts on her body and blood all over the floor, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Hykio screamed in horror. "Hykio?!" Sako yelled, Sako sprinted towards Hykio, “What happened- OH MY GOD!!!” Sako screamed, Sako Screamed and threw up on the ground "Oh god what the- what happened....." Sako said nervously, "what the hell what the hell what the hell what the hell" Hykio repeated with her hands on her head, Sako panted and fainted. "AAAAAAAAAAAA" Gasa screamed as he saw Hijami on the floor dead, "WHAT HAPPENED SHE'S DEAD!!!" Gasa yelled, Moko walked in and woke Sako up. "ya no shi* sherlock" Hykio said, "I think I'm gonna be sick again...." Sako said covering her mouth in shock of seeing Hijami dead. "oh my god what do i do what do i do what do I do???" Hykio wondered as she panicked, “Who killed her?" Moko asked boldly while adjusting her glasses. Tashi walked in and threw up, DUDE WHAT THE F*** YOU JUST THREW ON MY SHOES!!!” Moko yelped at Tashi angrily, ding dong ding “TASHI- Huh?” Moko said confused, Everyone looked around confusingly

"a body has been discovered! now then, look around, and after the class trial will begin!” Monokuma said cheerfully through the loudspeaker, “OH MY GOD, Tashi just vomited on my boots!” Moko kept complaining, “Oh Lord…” Sako said, “I'm sorry, Moko! i can't stand the sight of dead bodies…” Tashi said fearfully, "I'm going to look at the body, Tashi, look around the room for clues, Moko do the same, and Sako, would you like to help me with the body?" Hykio said to everyone in the room, “yeah..” Sako accepted Hykio’s offer, “god! This room smells like puke now.” Moko said crossing her arms, Tashi starts investigating. "Ok," Hykio looked at Hijami's body. Hijami had multiple slashes on her stomach. Close to her body there were slashes on the floor. "I think Hijami was attacked while she was on the floor" Hykio said, Hykio made sure to not mess up the position of the body, to not tamper with evidence. “It would only make sense if she was attacked on the floor…” Sako said, Sako looked at her stomach and saw an open wound.

"There are bruises on her shoulders....I think the attacker pushed her to the door when he broke in and attacked from there" Hykio said, “I see.... something shiny in the wound on her stomach....” Sako said fearfully, "Hey Tashi! can you look at the door for me? see if there are signs of a break in" Hykio requested, Hykio looked at the wound "what is that? Glass?" Hykio wondered, “No... a ring?” Sako said surprised, Gasa was pacing in the hallway. He was wondering where his items were, Sako looked at the ring and saw that it was the same rings that Gasa has on his fingers. “Oh my gosh…” Sako said, Hykio put the ring in a bag "don't ask why I have spare zip lock bags on me lol" Hykio said smiling, “I- I've never seen that ring in my life I only buy from Takuno Matichi Rings!” Gasa said sweating, “Let me see your fingers” Sako said to Gasa, Hykio took the ring out of the bag "here", “does someone have a ******** tissue?!” Moko yelled, "Get the **** away from me!" Gasa screamed at Sako, “Tashi the idiot vomited on my special boots and I cant get it off!” Moko complained, Gasa took off to his room in a hurry and Sako ran after him.

"Moko I have boots like that that you can borrow" Hykio said to Moko, Sako walked into his room and grabbed his hand. "no no no i don't want to!" Gasa yelled to Sako, “Gasa! show me now!!!” Sako said angrily at Gasa, Gasa slapped Sako hard across the face that it left a mark, Sako fell on the ground and screamed in pain. "GASA HOW COULD YOU!" Sako screamed at Gasa.

Sako got up and away from Gasa for a second "Keiko, weren't you the one who traded rooms with Hijami?" Sako said, " Yes, I was...." Kekio responds. "Well, the body was found beside the bed with slash marks on the body and floor." Sako explains, "You haven't seen the body." Sako said pointing at Keiko’s room, Keiko ran into the bed room and screamed running out " S-someone's de-ad in my ROOM " Keiko shrieked, "she was your friend... wasn't she?" Sako says, " Yes-s " Keiko said tears coming out of her eyes. "I'm sorry." Sako said hugging Keiko Keiko hugged back " It's ok " Keiko whispered. "Everyone is starting to think Gasa did it.... by the rings he has on his fingers." Sako said, Keiko suddenly let go of Sako's hug, "Me and Hykio found a ring in the wound on Hijami's body..." Sako said. "What's wrong, Keiko?" Sako asks. " I- just- " Keiko paused looking rather angry " I need sometime by myself that is all, when I come to talk, you can tell me the rest " Keiko finished heading to the bathroom, Sako then ran after her "Are you alright?" Sako said worried about Keiko, Keiko looked at Sako, " Yea, I'm just, mad is all " Keiko said turning back around, about to just walk around to cool down.

"Is it Gasa that upset you?" Sako asked, This time Keiko did not turn around to face Sako, only saying one word, ".....Yes...." Then running off to somewhere in the school. Sako went to the bathroom, Sako stood in front of the toilet for a second thinking. Something grabbed her and tried to drown her in the toilet, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Sako screamed, "GET OFF OF ME!!!! AHHH HELP!!!!" Sako screamed, The person stuck Sako's head in the toilet and left her there. Keiko appeared at the door of the bathroom running in " Sako! " Keiko yelled, but there was no response Keiko tried again " Sako! " but there was still no response "K-Keiko?" Sako said, "Huh-h?!" Keiko said surprised, Sako got her face out of the toilet, Sako almost was killed. Keiko heading to the stall saw Sako soaked, " SAKO! Are you ok? " Keiko asked " What happened “, "S-Someone was drowning me...." Sako said exhausted, Moko ran in and saw Sako's face soaked in water and blood coming out of her nose. Keiko turned around seeing Moko, but turned back around to help her friend. Moko walked over and handed Sako a towel. "what happened?" Moko said, Sako couldn't speak for a few seconds. " Someone tried and drowned her " Keiko explained, Moko's eyes widened. "How did she survive that?" Moko asked, " I honestly, don't know " Keiko replied to Moko, "Well, she's alive..." Moko said, "the class trial hasn't started just yet... maybe we have to find more evidence than just a ring” Keiko remembered about the dead body, " Umm... sur-e " There was a lot of anger in her voice " We can do that " "well, cmon... take Sako with us" Moko said. " Ok " Keiko says helping Sako out of the bathroom, Sako walked with them "Who would wanna kill me..." Sako said sadly, " I don't know..." Keiko trails off

Tashi looked at Sako "Dude! What happened to you?!" Tashi said, Moko gave Tashi an angry look. Keiko just rolled her eyes and kept walking, Tashi got confused why they were angry. Sako looked at Hijami, " is there something wrong Sako? " Keiko asked Sako, "Hijami's dead...." Sako said. Keiko just stayed silent, regretting the idea of coming here, "I'm glad your here...." Sako said blushing, Keiko just looked away flustered " s-sure no prob " Keiko said, getting flustered easily. Sako looked at Keiko cutely, Looking back at the body, Kekio had a dead serious face on here, not even a tiny smile or glint of joy comes to her. Looking back at Sako smiling. Sako looked at Hijami and started crying. Sako grabbed Keiko and hugged her crying on her shirt, "I-I'm sorry..." Sako said sniffling. " It's ok " Keiko said with a dead serious face, " It's ok...." Keiko repeated to herself a little quieter, "Keiko, can i ask you something?" Sako asks, " Sure " Keiko replies still having a dead face, "Do you like girls?" Sako asks cautiously. " Yes- I do- " Keiko said hesitantly, Sako leads Keiko to her room to talk. " So, do you need something? " Keiko asks, "yes.." Sako puts her hand onto Keiko's. " h-huh? " Keiko says, surprised. Sako kisses Keiko flirtatiously, Keiko's eyes widen and Sako releases. "I-I..." Sako stutters, Keiko blush's, " We should g-get back to the body, and-d Moko " Keiko say's high pitched and runs out of the room to hers. Sako walked to Moko, she was still as red as a cherry. Sako was in the gym talking to Monokuma, Sako walked away. Sako saw a door of a person they've never seen "Anyone know this person-" Sako says, Katsumi opened her door, it hit against the wall with a loud slam "I KNOW WHO COMMITED THE MURDER OF HIJAMI! IT WAS NONE OTHER THEN GASA WAKAMOTO!!"

"Woah! Who are you!!!" Sako says confused, 'U-uhm uh..." She attempts to clear her throat "My...My name is Katsumi D-Desumaki...." Katsumi stuttered, clearly losing all the confidence she had before. "Thanks for confirming that it was him…” Sako thanks Katsumi, "U-uh well uhm...Y-y-your welcome..." Katsumi said. Monokuma goes into the intercom, "TRIAL TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Monokuma yells, "H-HUH?! T-TRIAL??" Katsumi stuttered, her eyes filled with panic. Keiko walked out of her room "U-uhm I'm sorry but what's this about a trial? A-are you saying that we r-really...that we really...have to do something so cruel??!!" Katsumi said, tripping over her own words. her hands shaking violently, tears forming in her eyes. "Is this not some dream?" Katsumi whispers as she stares at the ground. “I-I’m Sorry, Katsumi… It’s not a dream. We have to go, now!” Sako says,

They stepped into the elevator and stood there, Tashi tensed up and hit the wall "I HATE YOU ALL!! YOUR MONSTERS!!" Tashi yells crying, His tears fell to the floor. "S-S-Stop screaming...." Katsumi said tearing up, Gasa stood there staring at his rings. the elevator got to the right floor and Tashi grabbed Gasa's shirt "NO!! THEY'RE WRONG!!! Y-You didn't do it... Right?" Tashi says crying, Gasa's face tensed up "I-I did do it...." Gasa says, "You can't leave me..." Tashi says, Gasa kisses Tashi and cries "G-Gasa...." Tashi mutters, Hykio looked at Tashi and started to feel mercy for him. Tashi burst into tears and hugged Gasa. Gasa stood there, He was dragged out into a hallway "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Gasa screamed from the hallway, his voice slowly fading. he was thrown into a chair, His arms then locked into place, he was in a room full of Jewels. 2 gigantic Jewels were hanging from the ceiling, The jewels started swinging "NGH!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO---" Gasa screamed until the two jewels smashed into his head, crushing his skull. The students were out of the trial grounds after the execution of Gasa. Tashi started sobbing hard "WHY DID YOU MURDER HIM

**Author's Note:**

> WORK IN PROGRESS


End file.
